On Unequal Footing
by Vixen12089
Summary: Something happens andthe rosary doesn't work anymore. Even worse, every time that Inu-yasha says sit, KAGOME goes crashing into the ground. Inu-yasha gets a little overcome with his new freedom, and his new power over Kagome. Does what happen ruin whateve
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha. I do own a bunch of Inu-yasha stuff, and hopefully I'm going to have a bunch of Inu-yasha plushies soon to go along with my calendar, but I don't own Inu-yasha. I do however own any original characters or poems that show up in this story and this story line, for the most part. I got some of my ideas from other fanfics that I have read, but this story line is my own.

On Unequal Footing 

Prologue

Kagome had seen the dark priestess. Kagome knew what would happen. It was fated to happen, but it hadn't always been that way. It wasn't supposed to happen, but it would, and it would change everything. Kagome knew what would happen, even if she hadn't quite realized it yet. The day had started as just another jewel search. Inu-yasha had woken Kagome up at dawn when she rather have slept longer, but that, of course, didn't matter to Inu-yasha. They had argued and, as always, that argument had ended with Kagome saying one word and Inu-yasha crashing into the ground. Just a normal day it started out as, but it wasn't a normal day anymore; definitely not a normal day.

The day may have started out as normal, but normal is boreing and the present is always changing. Normal is never normal for long and how things are now may not be the same tomorrow. All this is true to life and this is where the present and fate get warped. Fate is change forever in a way that no one could have predicted, except Kagome that is, but she didn't realize that she could predict it and therefore did nothing to change what would possible destroy her and Inu-yasha forever and risk a love that trespasses time itself…


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I OWN INU-YASHA! Never mind, no I don't own Inu-yasha, but any original characters that show up are my own unless I say otherwise. Okay, I've said it. Now can the two guys in black please take the hand cuffs off already?

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! I wasn't hoping for such a good response to what I knew would just wet your thirst for another chapter. I was thinking of maybe putting this chapter off for awhile so that I could finish another chapter of one of my other stories, but I just couldn't dissapoint all of you, those who liked my story, in that way. So, I hope you like this chapter and I'm glad if you liked the last. Sorry if some of my characters in this story are a bit OOC and if this chapter seems a bit short.

**On Unequal Footing**

**Chapter One**

"Inu-yasha!" The dark priestess had come out of no where. Even Inu-yasha hadn't heard or smelled her and she was heading right for him. The only one who had noticed the woman dressed in blood-red robes and staff was Kagome. There was nothing she could do as she watched the staff strike Inu-yasha, or rather the prayer beads around his neck. There was a blast of light and the woman disappeared, but not without leaving Inu-yasha unconscious on the ground and Kagome limping over to him.

She had been riding her bike and the blast had knocked it over. She kneeled at Inu-yasha's side, a very human Inu-yasha, while Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo drifted down to the two of them as fast as they could. They hadn't noticed anything until it was too late to stop anything from happening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had carried Inu-yasha back to the village, which is where they had been heading. Kagome had sat at his side for two days already, crying, and Kaede couldn't figure out what was wrong. It looked simply as if Inu-yasha was asleep, but no matter what they did, he wouldn't wake up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome has laid her head on Inu-yasha's, crying her eyes out, when all of a sudden someone is patting her head roughly. She lifts her head quickly, a bit too quickly, and looks at Inu-yasha. "Why are you crying Kagome? You know that I can't stand it when you cry." "Inu-yasha! Everyone, he's finally awake! Inu-yasha, I was so worried about you. That woman hit you, and then the light…When I got to you, you looked human, and you wouldn't wake up…it's been a week already and…and…" Inu-yasha can see that she's a bit hysterical because she isn't making much sense. "Shh. I'm alright now Kagome, I think…"

He looks down at himself and realizes that he's in his human form. He sits up quickly, only to lay right back down because of a pounding headache. "Fuck, I'm human…What did that fricken witch do to me?" Kagome looks down, still trying to stop her tears from falling. "We're not exactly sure. We don't know what happened…" She is going to say more, but can't because the rest of the group has finally realized tat inu-yasha is awake and is crowding around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Inu-yasha. I know that you're not used to being human for such a long time, but you've had two months already to get used to it. Come on!" She taps her foot and has an annoyed expression on her face as a very reluctant human Inu-yasha is pushed slowly out of Kaede's hut. "I'm not going! I keep telling you, I'm not going anywhere until I find out why I'm still human and change back!" "Inu-yasha, SIT BOY!" She says this before she realizes that he's human and that it would hurt him too much. She starts to run over to him, only to realize that nothing has happened. "Hah! I guess there's one good thing about being human, you can't 'sit' me any more Kagome."

He has just said this, only to find that she has fallen to the ground, hard, and that he has changed back to a hanyou with the word 'sit'. He grins maliciously and says one word very quietly, just as she is starting to get up. "Sit." Kagome's legs go numb, she falls to the ground once again, and starts crying, but for once, it doesn't bother Inu-yasha. "I guess I know what that hag did. She made it so that you don't have any power over me anymore. You have to listen to me now, and if you don't, then all I have to do is say one little word. 'Sit'." Kagome falls to the ground again, crying and with blood on her face from where she bit her lip in pain.

"Inu-yasha you have to stop this. Kagome was worried about you, and this is how you treat her after she cared about you?" Sango slaps him as hard as she can after saying this and he just shoves her out of the way. "Kagome, come.' Kagome looks as if she is going to balk at this order, but she notices the warning glint in his eyes and follows him without saying anything while trying to stop her lip from bleeding. Sango and Miroku start to follow after them, but stop when Inu-yasha says something they definitely didn't expect. "You follow us, and I will kill her. I have a lot of 'sits' to make up for so don't follow us." He waits until Kagome can get up again and then leaves, pulling her along after him, the scent of her fear strong in the air.


	3. Neccessary AN:

UPDATE!!!!

A major appology to all of my loyal readers and would be readers. I am suffering from major writer's block and that's why I haven't updated. Bowing appologetically and repeatedly I hope to start updating again after this thanksgiving. I am very, very, very, very, very sorry!!!!!! Please forgive me?


	4. Appology

To all my former readers and extremely loyal fans:

I owe all of you a huge apology. I am SO sorry I've been away for so long. I'm afraid I ended up in a fairly bad relationship and my writing suffered for it. However, I managed to get out of it and am in a much better relationship now, a much more stable and healthy one. And, now, finally I once again feel like I can write again. I will try to update and/or edit all or nearly all of my stories in the very near future, starting with _On Unequal Footing_, though I'm not positive where I'll go from there. I will however be doing my absolute best to update as often as possible. Thank you so much for baring with me.


End file.
